


Full

by Stowaway



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway/pseuds/Stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When we were writing the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/moody_pirates/41133.html">Pirate Mood Ring</a> and I got to the prompt for 'Full', my mind went to a very naughty place. So, first I wrote <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/moody_pirates/19011.html">this one</a>, and then I indulged myself with a little full-on porn. Here is the alternate version.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> When we were writing the [Pirate Mood Ring](http://community.livejournal.com/moody_pirates/41133.html) and I got to the prompt for 'Full', my mind went to a very naughty place. So, first I wrote [this one](http://community.livejournal.com/moody_pirates/19011.html), and then I indulged myself with a little full-on porn. Here is the alternate version.

Will moaned, half-gagging on James's cock, as Jack pounded into him, rough and dirty. James's fingers twisted tight in his hair, hips pumping, as Will struggled to open his throat and take it all. His jaws ached; his lips, battered and swollen, stretched wide. Jack's hands, slipping on sweat-slick skin, pressed bruises into his hips he knew he'd feel tomorrow. Right now, the aching burn in his ass, as Jack fucked him deep and fast, overwhelmed other sensations. He groaned and shuddered, whimpering when Jack bit down hard on his shoulder.

It felt like hours before they let him come.

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by Brenda's [Filling](http://broadwriting.livejournal.com/56631.html) and my own [Nocturne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/18116). 100 words on the nose.


End file.
